The security of data contained in portable storage devices is a significant concern among users of those devices and security personnel charged with maintaining the security of sensitive information. The problem is exacerbated by the development of small storage devices which are portable and are therefore more susceptible to loss and theft. In recent years there have been many examples of security breaches when sensitive data contained on portable data storage devices are stolen or mislaid and then publicly released. With the ubiquitous nature of the Internet sensitive data lost or stolen can easily and quickly be disseminated throughout the world before steps can be taken to contain that dissemination. Once that information is leaked to the Internet it is often impossible to contain it. The release of this sensitive data can cause considerable hardship and liability to those entrusted with the care and security of that data.
To mitigate against the unauthorised disclosure of sensitive data protective measure have been employed, including password protection, finger print recognition, locking mechanisms and so on. However there is a need for further security enhancements to USB memory devices to reduce the risk of security breaches and unauthorized use or dissemination of sensitive data.